


i promise

by 2seokmore (2seokplease)



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2seokplease/pseuds/2seokmore
Summary: love is worthless when it's realized too late





	i promise

of course there are many relationships that people scorn at. equality should be for all including the relationship of val and big bird. 

they fell in love when they were young, of course they didn't know it at the time. they were dumb and in love completely inseparable. 

once big bird (or at the time known as avenged sized bird) was being picked on but the other puppets on his street. val was on her way over to his place when she saw what was happening and stepped in teaching them all a lesson. she then turned to her friend who was crying. she took him in her arms and let him crying softly going over his cuts and bruises. 

"i'll never let anyone hurt you again" she promised. 

that was eight years ago. they're not both in college and discovering life. there has been ups and downs but at least they had each other. late nights studying have often turned into a pour your heart out sessions. and everytime they talked they realize more and more what they're meant for. eternal love.

exams hit them like a truck both learning you actually have to study to not fail. once it was finally over every student celebrated one way or another. 

“you coming?” val looked up to see her roommate elmo standing by the door getting his shoes on.

“going where?” 

“to the bar omg i told you about this” at that val got up and quickly got ready. they made their way over to the bar and saw their whole friendgroup there including big bird. val makes her way over to her best friend and gets handed a drink. 

“how long have you been waiting?”

“doesn't matter” he answers “my night just started now that you're here” 

they drank their hearts out and laughed until their stomachs hurt. before long most of their friends left one by one and they were there sitting alone staring into each other eyes. big bird leaned in and then they were kissing. 

one thing lead to another and val woke up in his apartment. she looked over to see him in his big yellow glory sleeping right next to her. 

‘oh no' she whispered to herself and quickly ran out of the apartment. 

they both for the next few weeks pretended like that night never happened and everything was fine until one day. val went over to mooch off of his food when he wouldn't answer the door. 

“big bird i know you're in there why won't you let me in” 

“val” she heard from across the door and it sounded so vulnerable. 

“are you ok?” she says now trying desperately to open the door 

“we're having a baby” 

supporting someone through pregnancy was rough but nothing ever prepared val for labor. big bird was screaming at the pain of a baby coming from his male coochie and all val could do was try to drive faster to the hospital. finally they made it and got him to a delivery room. 

deep breaths val reminded herself as she held her lovers hand through it. 

the baby finally came after so long and tears filled vals eyes.

the doctor went to hand the baby to big bird but big birds fatal mistake is that he tried to sit up in his hospital bed. 

him being seven feet tall lead him to bump his head on the ceiling and die. 

val watched in confusion as to what happened and when the doctors started movie frantically she felt her legs give way. 

he couldn't have died. 

she didn't get to tell him.

how much she loved him.

how much he meant to her.

how he made her deepest wounds feel like scratches. 

and most importantly she broke her promise. 

she couldn't protect him. 

the end


End file.
